


Leviathan

by cartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, leviathan!angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartinelli/pseuds/cartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathan has requested the pleasure of Peggy's company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leviathan

Levithan. The answer was here, she could almost taste it on her rouge red lips. The Leviathan had sent for her and soon she would know everything.

Peggy stepped out from the cab and tipped the driver generously, he replied with only a nod of his head and sped off from the curb. A New York cab was the best mode of transport. Fast. Safe. Anonymous. She couldn’t risk Jarvis getting himself entangled in the webs spun by the Leviathan; or even Agent Sousa who she had grown so fond of over the recent months.

Peggy reached into her purse and felt the cool hilt of her pistol; only to be used in emergencies of course. She turned her heel and set off to Fourty –Four, the Upper East Side’s most exclusive Gentleman’s Club. Peggy knew what kind of night she was in for, a team of rich men in black suits and polished spats waiting to pounce on her. Able to hide behind their wealth and privilege.

As she reached the steps of the club the doors swung wide in greeting. The Leviathan knew her face at least, they were already one step ahead. A faceless doorman led her into the golden elevator, the kind that one would find only at an establishment built on blood money, or possibly Stark manor. The seven level climb was torturous. Whoever the Leviathan was, he loved to keep people in hungry anticipation. At last the gold doors parted to a room dripping red.

The entire lounge was swamped in dark red velvet, grandeur of the highest level, no expense spared. A willowy figure stood at the far end of the room, draped in shadow, staring out at the Manhattan skyline. Peggy instinctively reached for her watch and began extracting the thin razor sharp wire hidden inside.

“Oh English please, you won’t be needing that”.

Ice ran down Peggy’s spine. The voice was so familiar yet now it was twisted, dark, distorted; as though it were played back on a scratched record.

Peggy let the wire spring back into its coil. There was no mistaking who the voice belonged to. She had hoped the word was just a slip of the tongue, but there was only one person whose voice could set her heart pounding like it was in this moment.

“Angie”.

It was though she had grown into something more glorious then Peggy could fathom, gone was her waitress uniform and cheerleader curls. Before her stood a vision painted in midnight. Hair slicked back and knotted behind her head, lips so dark that Peggy could imagine falling into the abyss.

They moved toward one another slowly, cautiously; lionesses stalking their prey. They stopped in synchronisation so close that they could feel one another’s breath tickling their skin. Only the sound of Peggy’s heartbeat could interrupt the silence.

Angie lent in so close that Peggy could almost taste her.

“I prefer Leviathan”.

 

“I’m not sure if the name suits you” Peggy replied, struggling desperately to regain composure.

She straightened herself and locked eyes with the woman she had thought she knew. Angie had been her confidant, her closest companion, the only person since Steve who could break down the walls she had built to protect herself. She felt the betrayal like a cold immovable weight within her heart.

Angie smiled softy to herself, “I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here”?

“Not really” Peggy replied coldly, “I’m rather focused on the range of ways I’d enjoy removing that smug smile from your face”.

“Oh, I can think of one way I might really enjoy” teased Angie, biting down hard on her lower lip and raising her eyebrows.

Peggy flushed red with a mixture of outrage and indignity. Angie had set her legs quaking with no more than a simple suggestive comment. She knew it was cliché, but none of her training had prepared her for this.

Angie moved away languidly toward the bar and began pouring them each a Scotch. Peggy exhaled deeply, realising only then that she had been holding her breath.

“So it was all a lie?”

“I suppose”, mused Angie swirling the glass in her hand. “Angie Martinelli never really existed. A small town girl, so in love with the lights of the big city, trying desperately to chase her dream. I mean come on English, wasn’t it just too cliche”?

She handed a tumbler of Scotch to Peggy, their hands brushing lightly. Electric between them. The two women then raised their glasses in silence to one another and drank deeply.

 The Scotch was rolling fire down Peggy’s throat, yet it gave her a new kind of confidence.

“Well I can’t for the life of me understand why you’d want to be named after a sea monster” she quipped.

“Oh come on Peg” started Angie. “Surely you of all people could see why the Leviathan was so perfect. A creature which lurks just below the surface; watching, waiting, unseen by all yet ever so present”.  

She swam ever closer to Peggy, their bodies practically touching. The heat between them unbearable. Angie raised her hand toward Peggy, her fingers hovering ever so gently across the other woman’s skin.

“You were the only thing standing in my way. I never imagined what you’d be able to do to me. What I’d want to do to you”, she mused resting her hand along Peggy’s cheek. “I could never have predicted you”.

Peggy’s lips parted longingly and she breathed in the sweet smell of the woman before her.

“I think you’ll find I’m quite unpredictable”, she uttered leaning in, closing the distance between them.

Angie tasted better then Peggy could have ever imagined. Soft rose petal lips moving in synchronisation with her own.  She wrapped her arm around Angie’s waist and pulled her closer, heat pulsating between them. Angie let out a moan, which was stifled with another languid kiss.

At last Peggy pulled away, lips tingling. She turned her back to Angie and walked slowly toward the bar to pour herself another drink.

“You were right” said Angie, a smile spread across her face “you are rather unpredictable”.

Peggy chuckled under her breath and raised her glass in a toast.

“My Darling Angie, you don’t quite know the half of it”.

The glass tumbled from Angie’s hand and fell with a solid thud. Her smile began to fade; her once vivid eyes started to glaze over. She touched a fingertip to her lips as if in question.

“You goddamn-”.

But a goddamn what? Peggy would not know. A second after the words left Angie’s mouth her legs buckled beneath her and she fell unconscious into the warm embrace of the carpet below.

“Sweet dreams” Peggy chimed. Draining her glass in one.

 

                                                                                *             *             *

 

Peggy checked her watch. Fifteen minutes had passed and Angie was still out cold. Peggy paced the room again, her focus fixed on the plush velvet armchair at the centre of the room. In the armchair sat Angie, her body slumped to one side, arms and legs bound tightly to the lounger.

Angie began to stir. Peggy watched as her eyes fluttered; her mind lulling in and out of consciousness. At last she seemed to recall what had happened to her and rested her head against the armchair, a smile spread wide across her face.

“I’ve got to hand it to you English, you’ve got style”, Angie mumbled drowsily.

“Well I think it’s fair to say the old lipstick trick really does work on everyone” Peggy said, finally coming to rest on the large chaise lounge opposite Angie.

The two women sat appraising one another for a moment. Angie looked to her ties and flexed her forearms.

 “Nice work on the ties Peg, I don’t doubt you’ve done a lot of this in your time. Although I’m guessing it wasn’t always in the line of duty” Angie quipped, breaking the silence.

Peggy blushed a furious red, yet her gaze remained steely.

“Oh come on English” Angie murmured. “Why don’t you come over here and show me what a military girl can do”.

There was a hunger within Peggy that she could not control. She knew she had compromised the mission entirely beyond repair, yet it felt as though her very soul craved Angie’s touch. This was it. She had fallen into the abyss and now there was no stopping. She launched out of her seat and strode toward Angie.

“Anything to shut you up”, she said exasperated, before kissing Angie full on the mouth.

Peggy lifted her skirt and straddled the armchair. The heat between them turned to fire as Peggy grasped the top of the lounge and began moving her hips back and forth, down into Angie.

Angie responded by biting every inch of Peggy she could reach. Her arms strained in their ties with the desire to touch the other woman every way she knew how.

Peggy pulled away from Angie and began to unbutton her blouse. She shrugged off her blazer and blouse in one quick motion, then pulled her skirt up and over her head, dropping it onto the carpet. A black lace chemise hung tightly to every curve of Peggy’s body. She stood up from her kneeling position and pushed Angie’s legs wide apart. Peggy lifted Angie’s floor length gown around her waist exposing her; then proceeded to run her hands along the inside of her thighs.

Angie let out a whimper as Peggy dropped to her knees and buried her face between Angie’s thighs.

Peggy was right. Angie tasted better than Peggy could have imagined in every way.  She pulled Angie’s lips apart and moved her tongue gently across her clit. Angie began to moan softly as Peggy continued to move her tongue up and down.

Angie’s breathing became more erratic as Peggy sucked on her index and middle fingers, then pushed them gently into her. Over and over.

 Angie’s wrists strained in their bonds and she cried out as Peggy brought her to climax. Peggy rocked back onto her heels and stared up at Angie, a wicked look on her face.

“It seems the all-powerful Leviathan was brought down quite easily” mused Peggy, loosening Angie’s bonds one by one.

Angie pulled her arms and legs from their ties and launched forward, pushing them both to the ground. In one swift move she pinned Peggy’s arms above her head and straddled her. She brushed her lips lightly with Peggy’s.

“English my dear, I’m just getting started”.

 

 

 


End file.
